Questions Anybody?
by Always-Alison
Summary: All of your favorite Flock members answer questions about themselves and other flock mates. Secrets and stories will be revealed! Rated M for language and inappropriate questions.
1. Nudge

**Basically, each chapter is a different flock member answering "fan" questions. Some are perverted, some are ridiculous, and some are revealing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (sadly). **

**Ages: Max / Fang / Iggy: 18 Nudge: 15 Gazzy: 12 Angel: 10**

* * *

Nudge

**_fangirl675:_**

**_Nudge, do you have a boyfriend? How far have you gone? Who do you like?_**

fangirl675,

No, I do not have a boyfriend. Hello, wings! And, uh... I've kissed... someone. And I totally DON'T like Iggy.

_**Hayley34:**_

_**Nudge, are Max and Fang together?**_

Hayley34,

Yes, and they rub it in everybody's faces every single day.

**_boycrazy90:_**

**_Does Angel ever read your mind? Has she read anything embarrassing?_**

boycrazy90,

All the time! Max outlawed it, but apparently she 'can't help it'. And not from me, but she eavesdropped on a wet dream of Iggy's. AWKWARD!

_**Supergirl123:**_

_**1) Is Fang emo?**_

_**2) Would you rather date Iggy or Gazzy?**_

_**3) What is your favorite color?**_

Supergirl123,

1) he denies it, but its true. The guyliner totally gives it away.

2) Iggy

3) purple, duh.

**_JollyHolly:_**

**_Have you ever flown through a cloud? What's it like?_**

JollyHolly,

It's wet and cold, not all fluffy like people think.

**_FantasticFiona:_**

**_Does Fang jerk off? Who watches the most porn out of all of the Flock?_**

Fang only jerks off when he is thinking about Max, so yeah, a LOT. And Iggy can't really see... but he listens to it a lot. Angel and I went through his internet history. Still scarred.

**_Dafuq87:_**

**_What ever happened to Dylan?_**

Dafuq87,

He never really got over Max, is no longer attracted to girls (except for her), spends his days sulking in a dark corner, and spends his nights in gay strip clubs.

_**Pinkaholic: **_

_**Who has the biggest boobs in the Flock? Any interesting news?**_

Pinkaholic,

I think I do... but Angel hasn't really developed yet. And Total and Akila had puppies. Six of them, actually. And yes, they all talk, unfortunately. Angel begged Max for one, but that didn't go over too big.

**_2cool4school:_**

**_Did Max and Fang ever give you 'the talk'? How awkward was it? Have you gotten your period yet?_**

2cool4school,

Very personal, aren't you? And no, Max isn't good at the whole 'sincere educational lecture', but Dr. Martinez did. It was pretty awkward. I mean not as awkward as the time she caught Max and Fang... nevermind. I got my period once like six months ago, so I don't really know... but Max has and once a month she grows three heads and breathes fire. It's REALLY SCARY! (Jk about the heads and fire thing, but she screams a lot, mostly at Iggy.)

_**RosesAreRed:**_

_**Kick any evil ass lately?**_

RosesAreRed,

Only Angel's ass out of bed. You decide.

_**YOLO932:**_

_**Nudge, do you think Fang will ever leave again?**_

YOLO932,

No, because if he tries Max will cut off his dick and sell it on eBay. I'm not making that up, she actually threatened to.

**_Dreamer29:_**

**_Do you want to be normal?_**

Dreamer29,

I used to, but normal is overrated.

**_Effyeah:_**

**_Nudge, will you fuck me? I think you are sexy as shit._**

Effyeah,

Gross! Max would kill both of us... slowly and painfully. And was that a compliment or an insult, unless you find shit sexy.

**_BabyRed:_**

**_a. What's you favorite food?_**

**_b. Would you ever dye your hair? What color?_**

BabyRed,

a. Anything but desert rat!

b. I would maybe get like a pink streak, if Max would let me.

**_Bluebox2:_**

**_What was your most embarrassing moment?_**

Bluebox2,

Once the Flock had a dive-bomb competition into a lake in Colorado, and when it was my turn my bikini top flew off... and hit Gazzy in the face. It was horrible.

**_NeverHaveIEver:_**

**_What is the meaning behind all of your names? Like why are you called Nudge and stuff._**

NeverHaveIEver,

Well, Max's is obvious. So is Gazzy's. Iggy is short for Igneous, like the volcanic rock, he is into that kind of stuff. Fang is called Fang because he wanted a 'hardcore scary name'. He was three when he chose it. Angel is called Angel because... well... she is a blonde-hair, blue-eyed, white-winged little girl. She _looks _like an Angel. I'm called Nudge because I 'used to nudge everybody day in and day out'.

_**MiamiMeltdown:**_

_**Nudge, what is your biggest fear?**_

MiamiMeltdown,

Max's fashion sense.

_**LastLife23:**_

_**Why doesn't Max allow guns?**_

LastLife23,

Something about it being too tempting to her to use it on us when we... misbehave.

That's all guys! Gazzy will answer all of your questions next time!

* * *

**Feel free to leave your own questions in the review box. Just leave the question and who it's for and I will have it answered! Make sure to review!**


	2. Gazzy

Gazzy- ps, guys, in case you missed the author note- I'm 12 now!

**_HelloMyNameIs:_**

**_Gazzy, how do you know so much about bombs? And what is the weirdest thing you have made a bomb out of?_**

HelloMyNameIs,

The internet, mostly. And sketchy guys in the corners of dark alleys (kidding, sort of.) Iggy and I once made a bomb out of Max's bras. She wasn't very happy...

_**ZackAttack:**_

_**Do you think Max is hot?**_

ZackAttack,

Dude, thats like asking if you think your mom is hot. And, if I said yes, Fang would gut me like a fish.

_**JustJoking3:**_

_**What do you think of Dylan?**_

JustJoking3,

He was a pathetic, Max-obsessed, crazy, Flock wannabe. I kinda pity him. He also looked like Ken (from Barbie).

_**OMG61:**_

_**Have you had sex yet?**_

OMG61,

I'm 12!

**_KingofRock:_**

**_What is the best prank that you have pulled recently?_**

KingofRock,

Iggy and I tried to tape Max and Fang hooking up for Fang's blog, but Fang heard us giggling when he couldn't unhook her bra, and came running after us... in only his boxers. It was priceless. And totally worth their wrath.

**_FaxRide16:_**

**_Do you like Nudge? You guys would be so cute together!_**

FaxRide16,

I think she is a little bit old for me. And she is too much like a sister... it would be weird. Plus, I think she's into Iggy.

**_Momentum89:_**

**_Who in the Flock are you most scared of?_**

Momentum89,

Max, especially when it's "her time of month".

**_SweetDreams04:_**

**_Does Angel's mind reading freak you out?_**

SweetDreams04,

Nah, its just annoying. Every time I plan a prank or a bomb she tells Max. The worst was when she told Max where my bomb stash was. I just have to control my thoughts when she is around, which is easier said than done.

**_Wouldyourather:_**

**_Do you like to eat?_**

Wouldyourather,

Do you like to breathe?

_**AwkwardTurtle:**_

_**a) have you ever had a wet dream? About what?**_

_**b) do you jerk off?**_

_**c) who in the Flock is most likely to be gay?**_

AwkwardTurtle,

a) When I was little, I guess. And probably about peeing! I haven't wet the bed in years, don't listen to what Iggy tells you!

b) Do you? Iggy and Fang do.

c) Nudge, she is always looking at other girls.

**_RandomRyan11:_**

**_What are Max's and Nudge's bra sizes?_**

RandomRyan11,

Not that I check or anything... but Max is a 34B and Nudge is a 32C.

**_Fantabulous88:_**

**_Does Iggy talk about sex a lot?_**

He cracks dirty jokes at Max and Fang all of the time, and he always demands I describe every single girl that walks by him. But he is still a virgin, so...

**_TotallyTori:_**

**_Is Max pregnant?_**

TotallyTori,

Wouldn't surprise me at all if Fang knocked her up... but to my knowledge there is no baby in her stomach.

**_nanoboy213:_**

**_Have you ever seen any of the Flock naked- if so by accident or on purpose? And who in the Flock do you look up to the most?_**

nanoboy213,

Well I share a room with Iggy- so I've seen him naked plenty of times, but its not like I try to. I've bumped into Nudge coming out of the shower (totally by accident) once- but I only saw her from her waist up. I've seen Max's boobs before once when her top fell off swimming, but no more. The Flock is close and all, but we like our privacy. I probably look up to Max the most, because she is a really good fighter and a good leader too.

_**Fantabulous10:**_

_**Who is the most annoying member of the Flock?**_

Fantabulous10,

Nudge! She is always like 'clothes this', 'shoes that'. And she never EVER shuts up! Once she starts talking, you never hear the end of it. I swear she has her own language because I only understand half of what comes out of her mouth.

**_BecauseOfYou:_**

**_I love you, Gazzy._**

BecauseOfYou,

Uh, Thanks?

**_WelcomeToWonderland:_**

**_How many girls have you kissed?_**

WelcomeToWonderland,

On the lips? One, but it was a dare. And ps, no, she was not part of the Flock.

* * *

That's all for now guys! Iggy will answer questions next, so stay tuned!


	3. Iggy

**_Tidalforce21:_**

**_Are you and Ella together? And how are you answering these if you are blind?_**

Tidalforce21,

No, we are not together. We've made out once, but it was a one-time thing. And Gazzy is reading and typing for me.

**_Daredemon09:_**

**_Do Max and Fang have sex a lot?_**

All of the fucking time! They don't try to hide it either; Max is a moaner. I could hear them all the way from the moon!

**_Secretskill:_**

**_Have you ever had sex?_**

Secretskill,

I wish.

**_LoveMeNot:_**

**_1) _****_Would you ever hook up with Nudge?_**

**_2) _****_Would you ever hook up with Max?_**

**_3) _****_Would you ever hook up with Angel?_**

**_4) _****_Would you ever hook up with Fang?_**

**_5) _****_Would you ever hook up with Gazzy?_**

**_6) _****_Would you ever hookup with Total?_**

LoveMeNot,

1) Maybe, if she was ok with it.

2) Hell no, I like my head attached to my body.

3) You've got to be fucking kidding me.

4) I don't fly that way.

5) Gazzy rejected me. _Sigh_.

6) Gross, dog breath.

**_GiantHeart87:_**

**_Who does Gazzy like?_**

GiantHeart87,

He's not that into girls yet, and considering he's typing, you won't get much about him.

**_nanoboy213:_**

**_How in the hell are you so good at making bombs despite the fact that you're blind?! And how do survive sleeping in a room with Gazzy when he, umm, lets one rip?_**

Well, given the fact that I am blind, my other senses are more enhanced. Like touch, for instance. So I can feel how the bomb should work, and then just wire it that way. I can also smell what chemicals will explode when mixed together. And regarding the question about sleeping in a room with Gazzy, you get used to it after a while. The only problem is when he eats chili.

**_Knicole:_**

**_Have you ever had a wet dream?_**

What teenage boy hasn't?

**_1Dforever:_**

**_I've heard that you watch a lot of porn- do you jerk off a lot?_**

1Dforever,

Well considering I'm _blind_, I don't _watch _any porn. Regarding jerking off, Max catches most of the time, so I can only do it when she is away- so not as much as you may think.

_**LOLogram:**_

_**Do you have a crush on Nudge? Would you have sex with her?**_

LOLogram,

I guess you could say that, but I also have crushes on lots of girls. Like Megan Fox. And anyway, Nudge is WAY too young for sex! If I ever date her, I'll wait until she is at least sixteen. So, yes? I guess I like her, but tell anyone and I'll find you.

**_Lollipop8:_**

**_Are these questions annoying?_**

Lollipop8,

Nah... I find them amusing.

**_fangirl227:_**

**_What do you think of Dylan?_**

He was like a lost puppy. If Max told him to jump off a bridge with his wings tied behind his back, he would.

_**Whosays01,**_

_**What do you look for in a girl?**_

Whosays01,

A face that doesn't morph into a wolf, a soul that is not evil or associated with mad science, a good sense of humor, and boobs. Go big or go home!

_**Takeacrazychance:**_

_**Would you rather have sex with Nudge or Ella?**_

Takeacrazychance,

Currently? Ella, but only because she is of age. Putting age aside, Nudge, of course, because she gets me more than anybody else. And Max would kill me either way, so I may as well enjoy it.

**_Just-Justin:_**

**_How big is your dick?_**

Just-Justin,

As big as Fang's ego.

**_B-A-B-E:_**

**_Blonde or Brunette?_**

B-A-B-E,

I'm blind. I don't care if your hair is green, I can't see it.

**_ForeverYoung:_**

**_If you could only see one thing in the entire world, what would it be?_**

ForeverYoung,

Hmmm... A naked girl. Preferably Nudge.

_** 3b3r:**_

_**When did you get your first boner? How did it happen?**_

3b3r,

I got my first boner when I was thirteen, so five years ago, when I "accidentally" rubbed against Max's breast. But no, I have no feelings towards her. Never did.

Well my work here is done. My services are needed in the culinary department, so I must be going about my business. Angel is eager to answer your questions, so leave her some in the review box!

* * *

**Feel free to leave your own questions in the review box. Just leave the question and who it's for and I will have it answered! Make sure to review!**


	4. Angel

**_Hey guys, sorry that I took so long to update this. I needed a little break from writing for a few weeks. Also, submitting questions helps a ton! Thanks for being patient!_**

* * *

It's Angel here. I've already heard some of the questions you asked Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge, so... be nicer to me, please? I'm only 9! I've been corrupted enough as is!

**_ILOVEMEERKATS:_**

**_1) Do you think that the Flock will always stay together in the same house?_**  
**_2) How do you sleep when Max and Fang are having loud sex?_**  
**_3) What's the most disgusting thing that you've heard in Iggy's mind?_**  
**_4) What's the most disgusting thing that you've heard in Fang's mind?_**  
**_5) What's the most disgusting thing that you've heard in Max's mind?_**

1) Probably not. Max and Fang will probably get married and move out, but we will always be one big feathery family.

2) They aren't loud _inside _of the house. And Iggy is really the only one who can hear it anyways.

3) Let's just say Iggy listens a ton of to no-no stuff on the internet. My innocence has been further corrupted.

4) Well Fang likes to think about Max a lot... naked... bent over a table... you get the picture.

5) Max is usually pretty good about censoring her thoughts around me, but once I accidentally overheard her thinking about Fang's private part. Ew.

_**Zakiyya:**_

_**Do you think you have been bad, like when you tried to kick Max out the flock? I think you need a spanking.**_

Ugh... I prefer not to get spanked, thank you very much.

_**Sleepallday:**_

_**Is it true that you are trying to "get it on" by seducing Fang and Iggy?**_

Eww! No! That is so wrong! Fang is Max's boyfriend and Iggy is also like twice my age! What is wrong with you people? (No offense)

_**Hallelujah:**_

_**What are you most scared of?**_

Max on her period. Or Iggy on his... its a close call.

_**Ditto96:**_

_**Do you ever wish that you can turn off your mind reading ability?**_

Yes! It gets really annoying when you are trying to sleep and all you can hear is Nudge thinking about clothes and fashion and hair and stuff. Or Gazzy's bomb plans.

**HayHo12:**

_**Is it hard keeping up with the older kids in fights and flying?**_

Max and Fang fly way too fast for me to keep up with, but I can keep up with Nudge and Gaz pretty well. And in fights I have an advantage with mind control, so it kinda evens out.

**_Whynot:_**

**_If you could have another power, what would it be?_**

I think that teleporting would be cool, it would save lots of time too. And I could like go anywhere I wanted whenever I wanted to. It would be awesome.

**_Teehee13:_**

**_Have Max and Fang given you 'the talk'? If so, how'd it go?_**

Ugh. Painful memory. Iggy lied to me about the baby fairy and letters and stuff so I looked like an idiot. I mean why would a guy... stick his... erm... thingy... up there? And... ugh... Fang had to leave the room after Max started talking about "girl stuff". I wish I could burn the memory from my head forever.

_**HelloPuppy:**_

_**Does Iggy like anybody? How about Nudge? Ella? Gazzy? YOU?**_

Hehe. Nudge likes Iggy and Iggy likes Nudge, but every time I try to set them up something goes wrong. Ella likes Iggy too so its kind of like a Dylan-Fang-Max love triangle but a little less obvious. Gazzy likes bombs, not girls. And for me, nope. Although Justin Bieber is kinda cute...

**_DiddlyBop:_**

**_Have you ever accidentally heard anybody thinking about you? _**

Only Max, but she means for me to hear it when I do.

* * *

Thanks for all the questions guys! I'm dragging Max by the hair to answer the next round- so shoot 'em in!

* * *

**Feel free to leave your own questions in the review box. Just leave the question and who it's for and I will have it answered! Make sure to review!**


	5. Max

Ugh. Angel and Nudge dragged me over here against my will, so these questions better be worth my time.

_**FaxRide16:**_

_**1) What is the freakiest dream you have ever had?**_  
_**2) Do you ever feel bad that Ari's dead?**_  
_**3) Are you sure you didn't make up Nevermore? Cause i hated it!**_  
_**4) How do you deal with Nudge?**_

1) The freakiest dream that I ever had would probably be when Fang left and Dylan was still trying to seduce me, so I had an incredibly freaky dream that Dylan and I got married, but Fang was everywhere. Walking me down the aisle, standing on the altar, pronouncing us married, everywhere. And then Dylan kinda melted to the floor... didn't see that one coming.

2) Nah, he came back to life like six times. That kid just wouldn't die. I feel bad that he had a terrible life as an Eraser, but you know he did try to kill us countless times before.

3) Please, everything after the 3rd book was bullshit. We were running dry on ideas and needed to publish more books as a slap in the face to the School. C'mon, did you really believe I wrestled a giant squid in Antarctica? And _lost?_

4) She is actually the easiest to deal with in our band of feathery freaks. She causes the least amount of trouble, but that isn't saying very much. Although the whole 'I wanna be normal' act is getting pretty old.

**_ILOVEMEERKATS:_**

**_1) How old were you when you and Fang first 'Made love'?_**  
**_2) Can I ask a really personal question here? Because, well, do you ever dream about having a baby with Fang. Or did you ever even with Dylan?_**  
**_3) Just wondering, why did you forgive Fang so easily? I would have cut off his balls and told him grow a new pair before even trying it on again._**

1) Older than Angel.

2) Well, yeah, sometimes I think about having a kid with Fang. I might, if its possible, when we are older, if things get safer and the Flock has grown up.

3) Trust me, he wasn't forgiven easily. I beat the shit out of him before he could even step foot back into my life. I was also out ruled by the Flock. They all missed him.

**_rjpqd9:_**

_**Who has the biggest dick-Fang, Iggy, or Dylan? And who -is- the biggest dick?**_

Well I haven't really seen Dylan's, or Iggy's since we were kids, so I've got nothing to compare. That is if Dylan even has a dick, we aren't really sure. And Iggy _is_ the biggest dick I know. That kid needs to shut the hell up sometimes.

_**Fyeah34:**_

_**Do you like fucking Fang?**_

Do you like getting a foot shot up your ass?

_**YeahBaby:**_

_**Do you masturbate?**_

Do you?

_**FaxForever:**_

_**Why did you pick Fang over Dylan?**_

Because Fang actually has a dick.

_**emeraldgreenlove:**_

_**1) At any point in your life, did you ever have any naughty thoughts about Fang? If so, what were your EXACT thoughts? Location (couch, kitchen, room, tree top, etc.)? What caused those thoughts?**_

_**2) This is a follow up question: Have you ever watched porn? Even by accident? *Hint hint: Iggy's fault...***_

_**3) You are always saying Angel's your baby, but do you say that in a sisterly way or a motherly way? Sure, sure, you're a Momma Bear and all, but your affection for her is not shown very much after the first book or so. Is that a warrior woman thing?**_

_**4) Comment: You are awesome and I love you! As well as everyone else in the Flock of course, especially Fangalicious, but only because you two make such an awesome couple :)**_

_**5) How is it that while the world is ending you still get a bit annoyed at your Flock? I mean, sure it's the end of the world and they're family and as annoying as always (trust me, I gotcha girl) but an 'I love you, guys' wouldn't hurt either.**_

1) Oh god, lets see, on the couch, in the sky, in bed, on the table (but Iggy would slaughter us), in the woods, against a wall, in the shower, and pretty much everywhere else. And lets see, most of them were about taking off his pants... and y'know... yeah... He caused those thoughts, that tease.

2) No... though I have had a few sites pop up after checking my email on Iggy's laptop. That damn kid...

3) She's growing up, and I need to accept that. I don't see her as my daughter, but I feel like I have more responsibility for her than as a sister. And I am definitely a Momma Bear, and I'm proud. No one messes with my cubs!

4) Teehee thanks :)

5) Please, they know I love 'em to death. But you try putting up with those freaks for a day. You'll be yelling and bitching too!

_**Zakiyya:**_

_**Why haven't you kicked Dylan out yet?**_

Oh I've kicked him out already! His pathetic little butt just can't take a hint and he always manages to find his way back to us. But after he saw the Fang had come back he left for good.

* * *

That's all you guys are getting out of me. I can only take so much. Since Fang adores all of his fangirls so much, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to answer your questions next. Please, leave him tons!


	6. Fang

Yo guys, Fang here. I guess its my turn to answer your questions, so, let's see what we've got.

**_FaxRide16:_**

_**1.) Why do you like having longer hair... or do you not do that anymore.**_

_**2.) Do you and Max ever 'have fun'**_

_**3.) If yes to question 2- Has angel ever read your thoughts while... you know...**_

_**4.) If yes to question 2. has anyone ever walked in on you guys.**_

_**5.) Are these questions annoying**_

_**6.) Do you have any feelings for Maya anymore? Why did you go back to Max right after Maya kicked the bucket**_

_**7.) Could you get me a date with Iggy? He's HOT!**_

_**8.) Do you wish I would shut up yet?**_

_**Okay Fangy that's all for now but if I come up with more questions I will let ya know ;)**_

Holy shit thats a lot of questions!

1) I like my hair long, but not as long as I used to. God, looking back I looked like a fucking girl.

2) Do we 'have fun'? Yes, yes we do.

3) Not that I know of...

4) Iggy has... many times... on purpose... but the bastard is blind so whatever.

5) Nah, I find them hilarious. Especially Max's questions.

6) I never liked Maya. I just knew that I couldn't have Max and she was the closest thing to her. When I realized I could have Max again, I jumped at the opportunity. She still is pissed at me for leaving, but it kinda was a dick-headed move.

7) If you wanna go through Nudge and Ella then sure. But those girls get vicious when their hormones start kicking, and I know that first-hand.

8) Well since this is the last question, eh, but if there was another...

And fuck you for calling me 'Fangy'

**_emeralgreenlove:_**

_**1) What would you if Max told you she was pregnant at fifteen with your baby? Would you**_  
_**(a) faint**_  
_**(b) fly off**_  
**(c) swallow your emotions and comfort Max-including being there for __****her and supporting her every decision**  
_**(d) be happy EVEN if you are fifteen (you basically raised the 3 youngest kids alongside Max-there wouldn't be much of a difference...)**_  
_**(e) become Fang the rock again.**_

_**2) Do you at any point have viewed any of the Flock members as your children? Or had had that big brother instinct? Max said she was definitely a Momma Bear, yet she basically said she viewed them as her siblings. So far, have you had any moments where you just get that 'paternal instinct'? For example, what if Nudge was asked out or something by somebody who you didn't think of as 'good enough' -what would you do?**_

_**3) Why are you attracted to red-heads? Is it because some past thing? Like that Max disliked red-heads even BEFORE Lissa?**_

_**4) Have you liked the color black since you were a little toddler or so? Or was it something that happened over the years as you grew older?**_

_**5) Have you ever thought about having a family with Max? If so, what do you think your kids would look like? Their names? How many? Gender?**_

_**6) What has been the most embarrassing thing somebody saw you do/came close to see you doing? What was your reaction? Who was the person?**_

_**I think you're definitely the sexiest of the Flock (boys...I dont swing the other way), so keep rocking, Fangalicious! ;))**_

Holy double shit another clump of questions.

1) c and d, I guess. It would be my fault after all, why should she have to go through it alone.

2) Well, Iggy is like my annoying douchebag of a brother (no offense, Iggy), and Max is my girlfriend... so I don't think of her as family... that would be weird. Nudge is definitely like my baby sister, if a guy asked her out that I didn't approve of, and he hurt her, he would have the living shit beat out of him. I think of Gazzy as a sibling too, but Angel is my baby. I feel like more of a parent for her than for anybody else.

3) It was just a coincidence, my god! And trust me, Max _hates _redheads more than ever because of it.

4) I just think colors are too preppy for me. Black is cool, plus I've always liked being able to blend in. Now it helps when I want to turn invisible.

5) I have a family now, but when we grow up it would be nice to have kids. That is, if its safe. I know Max wants a big family, so probably 4 or 5. We can't decide gender, but I do want at least one son and one daughter. I'm sure that they would have Max's eyes, hopefully her hair too, and a cross between our wings. I'm not really sure on the rest. And names? I don't have names picked out! Who am I, some fan-obsessed girl picking the name of the unborn child that they will have with their favorite celebrity?

6) Iggy can't see, so I guess I'm excluding him here. Max once caught me... ugh... during my alone time... jerking off to a picture of her. She flipped a shit and I pretended like it never happened. This, of course, was before we became intimate so its not really a big deal anymore.

And thanks :) Though there isn't much competition ;) And what the fuck is up with all the nicknames? First Fangy, now Fangalicious! YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME!

_**MouthOfLightning:**_

_**1: Don't you just wish that you could cut off all of Dylan's fingers slowly with a plastic Knife?**_

_**2: Do you Like Bowties?**_

_**3: What would you say if i told you that everyone who thinks your hot is crazy (exept max).**_

_**4 WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOU CRAZY BASTARD! (sorry had to say that)**_

1: Only all the time

2: Not in particular

3: I would tell you to fuck off

4: I thought it was best for the Flock

_**Rey DawG**_

_**1) Yo Fang what was your first time like with Max? Was it everything u dreamed it be? Cmon bro details!**_

_**2) Hook me up with Nudge?! I'm 15 too so dont call me a creep!**_

_**3) What's the most embarrassing thing Angel ever read from your mind when everyone else was around? Did she scream "OMG WTF" and tell everyone?**_

_**4) What's with the emo getup?**_

_**5) Why so serious?**_

_**6) Who In the flock are you closest to? (excluding Max cuz you prob can't get any closer to her)**_

_**7) What's the best way you thought of to kill Dylan?**_

_**Later Bro!**_

1) Ugh... it was better than I dreamed of, but saying anymore will probably lead me to getting my balls cut off my Max. Sorry bro!

2) You aren't her type

3) I've learned over the years on how to keep my thoughts locked- but she has gotten into my head while I was dreaming of Max... in a compromising position- so she went to Iggy 'cause she was confused- then Iggy yelled at me.

4) I'm not fucking emo

5) I'm not 'Fang the rock' for nothing

6) Haha. And the Igster- although he is an ass sometimes.

7) The idea of chopping of his pathetic excuse of a dick and making him eat it then dismembering his limbs one by one has crossed my mind a few times before...

_**WhateverOh:**_

_**1) Why don't you talk?**_

_**2) Is Max a screamer, and if she's not, what is she?**_

_**3) Did you date/like/love Maya? (Please say no. She's just a little slutty bitch. Defend her and I'll make Max rip off your balls or refuse to have sex with you.)**_

_**4) Why'd you kiss Lissa?**_

_**5) Have you watched porn? Or have you accidentally stumbled on it?**_

_**6) When did you lose your V card?**_

_**7) Have you dreamt about Max? What was it about?**_

_**8) Where have you had sex with Max?**_

1) I do talk?

2) She is more of a moaner... but she does scream more times than not.

3) No! I never dated/ loved Maya. I liked her as a part of my gang and NOTHING more.

4) 'Cause I felt like it

5) What teenage guy _hasn't _watched porn?

6) Few months ago, with Max of course (don't go all bitchy fangirl on me)

7) I hardly sleep... and when I do it's either blackness or nightmares... no in-betweens. I've had nightmares about Max... but most of them end up with her getting hurt... and I don't think that thats the answer you are looking for.

8) Ahh... my bed, her bed, kitchen (don't tell Iggy), in a tree, under a tree, in a cave, in another cave, in the woods, in a hotel, partly in the sky (we almost died so we landed to avoid sex-related death), but that is just naming a few.

_**Luvya99:**_

_**Would you trust Gazzy to unarm a bomb? Ps: Tell Iggy I love him :D!**_

Yup. If he can make 'em, he sure as hell better know how to dissemble them. And Iggy blushed, congrats.

_**Congratufuckinglations:**_

_**Do you have a six-pack?**_

No. I've got an 8-pack.

* * *

K guys, I'm done here. DYLAN wants to answer some fucking questions next, so send him all the bullshit you've got.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your own questions in the review box. Just leave the question and who it's for and I will have it answered! Make sure to review!**


	7. Dylan

Hey guys! Its Dylan! I want to answer all of my fan's questions so much! I love all of you!

* * *

_**Anonymous: **_

_**Have you had sex with Max?**_

No.

_**EmoMusicReabel:**_

_**Why do you have to be such a fucking ass?! Oh and why do you like Max?! She's gonna cut your fucking dick off! Wait, LET HER!**_

I'm not an ass! And I LOVE Max because she is beautiful and strong and smart. She can cut my dick off all she likes if it pleases her, what purpose does it have without her?

_**Dragoneisha:**_

_**Why are you a dick?**_  
_**How's life?**_  
_**What if I told you I wrote a fanfiction about the Flock and completely excluded you?**_

First an ass, now a dick. You people need to learn how to use the rest of the English language.

Life sucks, thank you very much.

And I would tell you that I couldn't give two shits.

_**MouthOfLightning:**_

_**1) Do you like Fang... You know as a person (Cause you actually only hate him because you love max)?**_  
_**2) Has Angel ever heard you thinking naughty thoughts about Max and then told Fangarific about it, then he almost killed you?**_  
_**2) What did you think when you saw Maya? (Were you all like 0-0 THERE IS TWO ...I am in HEAVEN)**_  
_**3) Have you ever overheard Max an Fang (you know what i mean).. How did you feel.**_  
_**4) Most people hate you...(Sorry) Why shouldn't they?**_

1) No, I quite actually hate his guts.

2) Angel has read all of my thoughts, but she _generally _keeps them to herself. At least I hope.

3) I never really got to know Maya, but yeah it was pretty great.

4) No, as soon as I joined the Flock Fang left and as soon as he came back I left... so yeah. But Iggy has told me stories, and I wouldn't mind if Fang got in some tragic accident that ended in his suffering.

5) Everyone hates me. I blame James Patterson.

_**Zakiyya:**_

_**Dylan, why are you so ugly? Lol nah i'm playing, but uh, why is it, that every time Max and Fang are somewhere, you stalk them? Like, you're like an official stalker, that's why I don't like you. Also the fact that you told Fang to leave the flock. I also don't like clones, so I'm sorry we can't be friends.**_

I'm not a stalker, I'm concerned about Max. And Fang should leave the Flock and never come back. I was made for Max, he's putting her in danger. And guess what, I don't want to be your friend.

_**FaxRide16:**_

_**1) What the crap is wrong with you**_  
_**2) Why do you hate life**_  
_**3) Why do you have to be hot... it would be easier for me to be mad...**_  
_**4) Why didn't you just settle for Maya when Max rejected you... that would have made everyone happier like then Fang and Max could date and you could have 'Max'.**_  
_**6) Have you ever done it? Was it Max? What would you have done after if you got Max pregnant?**_  
_**7) Do you think you deserve Fan girls?**_  
_**8) Did you notice I skipped 5... you don't deserve 5!**_  
_**ta ta for now please tell Fang and Iggy I love them!**_

1) Nothing. What the crap is wrong with you?

2) 'Cause Fang is with my Max.

3) I didn't chose who I got cloned from. Sorry for the inconvenience.

4) Because Maya is dead! I don't date dead chicks, sorry.

6) No it wasn't Max. It was some cheap 2 cent prostitute but it did the job. And I would fucking love to get Max pregnant, that was my job after all.

7) If Fang gets fan girls, then I should too because I am soooo much hotter than he is.

8) Yes- I noticed. And guess what, you don't deserve to have a 5 either!

_**ILOVEMEERKATS:**_

_**1) Dylan, why do you hate Fang?**_  
_**2) Is it because he's hotter than you an you get jealous?**_  
_**3) Is it because of the whole "Perfect other half" thing?**_  
_**4) Is your hair style a Justin Bieber rip-off?**_  
_**5) Do you like Justin Bieber, sexually?**_  
_**6) Do you ever dream about Max in compromising positions?**_  
_**7) Do you dream about Justin Bieber in compromising positions?**_

1) Why do I hate the guy that stole everything I cared about? Gee, I don't know.

2) I'm hotter than he is, for the record.

3) No, its cause I was made for Max and he is going to end up getting her killed.

4) No, he ripped it off me.

5) Everyone likes Justin Bieber sexually.

6) Yup.

7) Only on the weekends.

_**craziaddict:**_

_**1) Do you like other girls than Max?**_  
_**2) Do you like porn?**_  
_**3) Would you ever kill Fang and take on his identity to have it with Max one time?**_  
_**4) Did you ever pull a peeping tom on Max?**_  
_**5) Have you seen Max half/fully naked?**_  
_**6) Have you seen Max and Fang going at it?**_

1) Nope.

2) Eh.

3) In a heartbeat.

4) I pulled a peeping Dylan.

5) I've watched her changed before if that answers your questions.

6) No.

_**SoapyDucky:**_

_**What do you do now that you've been kicked out of the Flock?**_

I write depressing poetry, ride ponies, paint rainbows, and sing show tunes.

No, I'm kidding. I kinda just sulk around with Jeb all day.

* * *

That's all I can handle, you guys are bullies! Sorry that you don't like me, deal with it.

Ella wants to go next, I believe, so please, be nicer to her than you were to me. I liked her. Bye!

* * *

**__Feel free to leave your own questions in the review box. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Ella

Hey guys! Ella here! I guess I'm the last buckaroo (lol I love that word) to answer these questions, so... yay?!

* * *

_**MouthOfLightning:**_

_**Hey Ella!**_

_**1) Did you ever meet Dylan? If so did you like him**_  
_**2) You and Iggy... Tell me everything aka have you done it and did Max find out and WHAT did she do! (Please!)**_  
_**3) Is Nudge Your best friend because you two are SO alike**_  
_**4) Can you go up to Fang and ask him why some random embarrassing thing was in his room (and call him Fangarina) for me?**_

Hey MouthOfLightning! (Cool name by the way)

1) I met Dylan a a few times, but no, he isn't really my type.

2) Done _it?_ Like sex? No, we haven't. Sorry, no super juicy gossip for you there!

3) Nudge is my best friend by far, I just wish we were actually sisters!

4) Lol! I just went upstairs and yelled at him for leaving condom wrappers on his nightstand! The look on his face was priceless. But I got a sock chucked at me for calling him Fangarina, so you're welcome.

_**ILOVEMEERKATS:**_

_**1.) Do you like Iggy?**_  
_**2.) Do you love Iggy?**_  
_**3.) Have you ever... you-knowed with him?**_  
_**4.) Oh, and how upset would you be if Nudge and Iggy got together?**_  
_**5.) Last one. Does watching the Flock fly around and not having wings upset you?**_

1.) Yup ;)

2.) I'm not really sure yet...

3.) No! If Fang or Gazzy told you otherwise than they are dirty liars!

4.) Pretty upset, but if we break up then I guess he's fair game. I think Nudge has a little crush on him.

5.) Yes and no. Wings would be easier, but then I wouldn't be able to have a normal life and go to school and stuff. Plus, I'm not that tough, there is no way that I could handle all of that danger and sleeping on the ground!

_**Zakiyya:**_

_**Ella tell Dylan to meet me at Walmart cause he doesn't want to be my friend. I didn't say I don't want to be friends I said that we can't be friends. Like Trey songs, you know what song i'm talkin 'bout. Anyways, my question for you is...Hm... whould you rather have a Toaster Strudel or Pop Tart and explain why.**_

Umm... ok... Dylan and I are far from talking terms... so I think I'll have to pass. Besides, if you kill him, Max won't get the pleasure. She called dibs.

And Toaster Strudel all the way! They are warm and soft and delicious! Plus they have icing.

_**FunSizedAuthor:**_

_**Hi Ella! Okay so I love you! You are so sweet you totally deserve Iggy (no matter how much I love him!) Um ya I don't really have any questions but your sooo cool! Anyway Love ya! Bye!**_

Aw you are so sweet! I love your name too! People are so creative! Love you too :D

_**Guest:**_

_**I'M GONNA NEED YOU TO KILL DYLAN WITH A PAINTBALL GUN! Freeze the paintballs before you shoot him so it will kill him. If you see Dylan, tell him I hate his freaking guts and there were supposed to be only 6 bird kids! I'm sorry Ella, I hope you forgive me for making you kill someone *hands paintball gun, paintballs, a missile, $3000, a mini fridge, and a sign up sheet for the ' I Hate Dylan Club'.**_

Uh... How do I respond to this? Like I just said before, Max has dibs on killing Dylan. But I'll give her the idea. Thanks!

_**SmexyKittenGirl:**_

_**1) Hey Ella, how do you feel about Iggy and Nudge?**_  
_**2) Are you a virgin? If not who did you lose it to? If you haven't who do you want to lose it to?**_  
_**3) Have you masterbated before?**_  
_**4) Who do you like?**_  
_**5) How dirty are you?**_  
_**6) How do you feel about the probability of Dylan raping you?**_  
_**Bye!**_

1) Together? Well Iggy is too old for her in my opinion and Nudge is my best friend so I'd be kind of hurt if they got together, and I know that she's known him longer, but it would still sting a little.

2) Yeah, guilty as charged. Still a virgin. Loser, I know. I'm in no rush to lose my V-Card, but if I had to pick Iggy would be on the top of my list.

3) Maybe once or twice, but not really.

4) I like Iggy, duh!

5) Pretty clean actually, just showered :)

6) It's scary, but I'm leaving to stay safe. And there will be college boys! COLLEGE BOYS!

_**Dragoneisha:**_

_**Ella-**_

_**Tell Dylan l apologize for my insults. Also, now he's the bad guy in said fanfiction.**_  
_**Do you like Iggy?**_  
_**How's life?**_  
_**Do you like rainbows?**_

Don't apologize to Dylan... he deserved it.

For the millionth time, yes, I like Iggy.

Life? It sucks. It can take its lemons back, I don't know shit about making lemonade.

Everyone likes rainbows! Well maybe not Fang...

_**SimplySweet:**_

_**Hi Ella! What did you think when Max saved you from those guys before you knew her? Did you know then that they shot her? What did you think when you first saw her wings? When you found out that you were actually sisters?**_

I was like, 'Who is this crazy girl and why is she saving me?' and then, 'Holy shit she is beating the crap out of them! Go girl!'. I had no idea that they had shot her, but I still feel bad about that. I was kind of shocked at first, but my mom is a vet, so I've seen some pretty weird stuff in my life. I was actually kinda jealous. And when I found out that we were actually sisters, I screamed! It was the best news of my life!

No more questions? Bummer! All right guys, thats all, thanks for asking!

* * *

**So for the next chapter I'm doing questions for Max and Fang AS A COUPLE, meaning they will be answering them together. Please leave them tons of questions! **

**Feel free to leave your own questions in the review box. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Fax

Hey readers, it's Max and Fang. (Mang? Fax? Whatever. You guys are better with the couple names.) We've already received personal questions, so let's see what questions you have for the two of us to answer.

* * *

_**FunSizedAuthor:**_

_**hmmm okay Fax ;)**_

_**1.) How many times have you guys had sex?**_  
_**2.) Do you guys want to get married?**_  
_**3.) What would happen (relationship and freak out wise) if Max... or Fang. (but that would be weird)... got pregnant?**_  
_**4.) Did you ever give the younger peps the talk? If so how did it go?**_  
_**5.) How do you feel about rainbows?**_  
_**6.) If you had never met who would your second choice be? Well I guess in that case first but what ev.'s.**_  
_**7.) When is the last time you ever made a post-it note mustache?**_

1.) _**Max**:_ Mmm? I don't count or anything. More than like ten, less than forty? Sorry that I don't have a more direct answer.

2.) _**Max: **_If I can trick him into proposing.

**_ Fang_: **If I can trick her into saying yes.

3.) _**Max: **_We'd have a baby. Or a bird. And we would spoil it rotten.

_** Fang: **_Nothing would change, really. Just instead of being responsible for four feathery freaks we'd have five.

4.) _**Fang: **_Oh, we gave them the talk. My talk with Gazzy went as well as any talk with Gazzy can go, but Max had a rougher time.

** Max:** No comment.

5.) **_Fang_:** ehhh...

6.)_ **Max: **_Ugh I'd probably get stuck with Dylan. Ew.

_** Fang: **_Brigid or Lissa? Ella?

_** Max:** _Fang would die alone.

7.) _**Fang/ Max: **_Never?

_**Dot Ride:**_

**To Fang and Max: What would you do if you found Iggy and Ella... ya know... doing 'it'? Would Max beat the crap out of him... would Fang beat the crap out if him...? __****And can I help Max kill Dylan... please? I have so many creative ideas! **

**Max**: If Iggy had his paws all over my sister he could consider himself a goner. They would never find his remains. And thanks for the offer, but I plot homicide solo.

**Fang**: If the dude wants to do Max's sister, let him. As long as he doesn't hurt or impregnate her, he will survive. At least from me. And bro, it's never gonna happen.

_**Anonymous:**_

_**1. Fang, what is the sexiest dream you've ever had about Max?**_  
_**2. Max, same question at Fang's.**_  
_**3. Fang, what do you think Max tastes like (meaning lips)?**_  
_**4. Max, have you ever felt pressured by Fang to do somthing you didn't want to?**_  
_**  
**_

1. _**Fang: **_Hmm... if I had to pick one it would be of her with limited clothing, in a compromising position, and then she... never mind. I'll pay for this later.

2. _**Max:** _Please, I don't dream about Fang. I tend to dream about being ripped to shreds by Erasers and what not... but you know how it is.

3. _**Fang:** _Salty honey? With a hint of vanilla? I don't know.

4. _**Max: **_Well I didn't want to answer these questions, so I guess you could say that.

_**Amy Shaar:**_

_**1) Is Fang good during sex?**_

_**2) When did Max realize that she likes Fang?**_

_**3) When did Fang realize that he likes Max?**_

_**4) Before you were officially "together" did you ever spy on each other**_

_**5) **__**Have there ever been any "close calls" when it came to using protection? **_

_**6) **__**Does Max's mom know about you two? How MUCH does she know?**_

1) **_Fang:_ **The best.

_**Max:** _Eh, average.

2) _**Max: **_After he stopped acting like a baby and I stopped acting like his mother. (So about three years ago)

3) **_Fang:_ **Since I saw her for the very first time.

4) _**Max:** _No.

**_Fang: _**Maybe just a little...

5) _**Max: **_Only one, but I caught Fang and his stupidity before anything could happen.

6) _**Max:** _She knows what she needs to know.

**_Fang:_ **She's related to Max, _she knows everything._

_**MouthOfLightning:**_

_**Hey Max and Fang...(Sorry about the Fangarina thing BTW)**_  
_**1) What was the best night of your life?**_  
_**2) What would happen if Dylan tried to rape Max? (GORY DETAILS PLEASE... you know you want to)**_  
_**3) Do you ever want kids? Why, why not the whole shebang.**_

1) _**Max: **_The first night that we were free of the school.

**_Fang:_ **Our first time.

2) _**Max:** _Oh please, I could take him down with both hands tied behind my back. This isn't even a good scenario. It's more like what if Dylan tried to rape Fang...

**_Fang:_ **Well for starters I'd cut the Mike 'N Ike he has for a dick off with a butter knife, feed it to the geese, and make him eat it when it comes out the other end. Then I'd play some baseball... with his head. I don't want him to die immediately, because that's too easy, so I'd stop after a few strikes, then poke his eyes out with sewing needles, cut open his chest, and stuff them in there. Then I'd let Max shoot him with a gun.

_**Max: **_Fang has had this planned out for a while...

3) _**Max: **_Kids of our own? Not now, maybe when the rest of the Flock grows up.

**_Fang:_ **Yes. The world needs more Maxes flying around.

_**Jazzmatazz2000:**_

_**Hi Fangles :D *waves* Hi Maxiepoo :) So I understand that we're supposed to send questions... I am more than happy to help you out.**_  
_**1.) Max, if Fangasaurus Rex over there, cheated on you, what would your reaction be and what would his punishment be?**_  
_**2.) Fangaroo, if Maxiepie ended up falling for Dylan (*cough* Dyldo *cough*) what would you do with your life?**_  
_**3.) If you both could transform into any animals, (OTHER THAN A BIRD -_-) what would they be?**_  
_**4.) Fangarang, don't you just think i'm the best nickname creator ever? :3**_  
_**5.) What if Nudge was actually older than all of you, but hit puberty really early and you all think she's younger :O**_  
_**6.) AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A PEWDIEPIE PARTY -**_  
_**7.) Who's your favorite questioner? (Hint: Her name starts with a K, has three letters in her name, ends with a T and has an A in the middle :3)**_  
_**Okely Dokely, bye Maxiemoo and Fangapoo. :D**_  
_**  
**_

1.) _**Max: **_Whoa, great nickname! Fang is going to slaughter you though, sorry. It was worth it. Anyways, he wouldn't be alive to receive any form of punishment, unless you consider an eternity burning in hell enough.

2.) _**Fang: **_mmm these nicknames are getting kinda old... but points for Dylan's. And I'd obviously plot his homicide... who do you think I am?

3.) _**Max: **_A unicorn, that way I can walk around the street and make people think that they are absolutely insane.

_**Fang: **_A dolphin. They are the only other animal smart enough to have sex for pleasure.

4.) _**Fang: **_That's debatable. Who's side are you on?

5.) **_Max: _**Well we remember her when she was born... and we were all like three... but good thought. That would be weird though.

_**Fang: **_Don't you mean she hit puberty way _late?_

6.) _**Max:** _What?

7.) _**Fang: **_We don't pick favorites. We love and hate you all equally.

_**Zakkiya:**_

_**Max, Fang... I love you, you guys are just *sigh* my cup of tea. Ok, my wonderful question to you is: If you were to have kids, what would you name them and why that name? Another question is: do you think that the Trix rabbit should be able to have some of the Trix Cereal? I think he should.**_

_**Max: **_If we were to have a girl, I want to name her Skylar because I know that she will love the sky. And I do want to name our theoretical son Ari, even though it will take a hell of a lot to convince Fang into that. Maybe it can be his middle name. I tried with the whole initial thing, which gave me the letters g,a,i, and n, (for Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Nudge), but then I got Nia, which is cute, but it leaves out Gazzy, and I also came up with Gina, but I hate it. Anyways, I'll have nine months to think about it when the time comes.

******_Fang:_ **Names? I don't know yet. Besides, I have this feeling that Max is going to end up naming our children. She is very... persuasive.

_**Max:** _And for the record the rabbit should totally get the cereal. He's been after it for like ten years, I think it's time.

_**MrsTommo1991:**_

_**1) Has any one in the Flock caught you guys doing you-know-what?**_  
_**2) Fangalicious, when was the last time Max caught you jacking off?**_  
_**3) Max, if you could switch roles with anyone, who would it be and why?**_  
_**4) Fangy, what would you do to Dylan if you caught him raping Max?**_  
_**5) Max, have you ever masturbated?**_  
_**6) Both: Have you seen the new movie Rise of the Guardians? Jack Frost is SO HOT in that!**_  
**_  
_**

1) _**Max:** _Iggy.

2) _**Fang: **_A while ago.

_**Max: **_You liar it was last week.

3) _**Max: **_Angel. I'd like to read and _control _certain people's minds. Plus I want to see how creepy and powerful she really is.

4) ******_Fang:_ **What is this obsession with Dylan raping Max? Even Angel could dismember him!

5) _**Max: **_I've got Fang, don't need to.**  
**

6) _**Fang: **_Oh definitely, you know, because when we aren't on the run or facing imminent death, we love going out into crowded, enclosed public spaces and making ourselves completely vulnerable to people that want our heads on their mantles.

_**craziaddict:**_

_**1. Have you done the deed?**_  
_**2. Was Fang/Max your first and only? (We all know you had sex because Nudge saw the wrappers so...first question is invalid!)**_  
_**3. Have either one of you ever played a good successful prank on Iggy?**_  
_**4. Do you have a secret hideout to have sex?**_  
_**5. Is Fang secretly a screamer?**_  
_**6. Has anyone (except, of course, Iggy) walked in on you donut-bananaing?**_  
_**7. Does Fang have a panty disappearing smile?**_  
_**8. Has Fang ever used his invisibility to watch Max... Innapropiately?**_

1. **_Fang:_ **No fucking duh.

2. _**Max: **_He was my first and only... his first was his right hand and Playboy Magazine.

3. **_Fang:_ **I hacked his laptop and used the parental controls to block "adult content". It backfired on me though... he cut me off on bacon.

_**Max: **_It isn't worth the consequences.

4. **_Fang:_ **Like one specific place? Not really. Basically anywhere out of earshot from the rest of the Flock.

5. **_Fang:_ **No.

_**Max: **_Yes.

6. _**Max: **_Not that I'm aware of.

7. **_Fang:_** Hell yeah I do.

8. **_Fang:_** Would I ever do that?

_**Max: **_Shut the hell up you're not as sly as you think you are.

_**Guest9000:**_

_**1. I think you guys are the cutest couple...sorry.**_

_**2. Don't you two ever want to take a vacation? If so, where?**_

_**3. This one is for Fang (I'm not going to call you "Fangypoo" or anything). How much do you love Max?**_

_**4. This one is for Max, do you like being a leader? Do you like having wings?**_

_**5. Fang, I do not think you are emo. Do you like having wings? Who is the most annoying in the flock?**_

_**6. Max and Fang, I think you guys would be the best mother and father. HAPPY RELATIONSHIP!**_

1. _**Max: **_Thanks?

2. ******_Fang:_** I'd love to go to Australia. I don't know why I just do.

3. **_Fang:_** You kinda did just call me Fangypoo anyway, but good effort. And my love for her is bigger than Iggy's ego and my ego smushed together.

4. _**Max: **_Yes, I like being the leader, because that way things get done, which is also why countries with dictators are more efficient. Anyways, without wings I couldn't fly, and flying is the best experience (well, second best experience) of my life, so yes, I do like having wings.

5. **_Fang:_** Finally. And of course I like having wings. I don't particularly like the baggage that it comes with, but I can cope. Personally, I think its a toss up between Iggy and Nudge, which is why they are a match made in hell. Don't get me wrong, I think that they are perfect for _each other. _For everybody else, not so much.

6. _**Max/ Fang: **_Thank you.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be Total and Dr. Martinez (not together though). You know what to do :).**

**Feel free to leave your own questions in the review box. Just leave the question and who it's for and I will have it answered! Make sure to review!**


End file.
